All I Wanna Say
by Carlos'sCupcake
Summary: Valentine and Kendall have been best friends for a long time, what happens when Kendall has something he wants to say to her? CRAPPY SUMMARY LOL
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This was written for ****ValentineZombie**** who seems to be a super amazing chick. Girl, I tried my best with this, but I couldn't figure out an ending, you have my aplogies for that. I hope you like this! Enjoy :) Also, the song is called I Miss You by Darren Hayes, I own nothing as far as that goes hehe.**

With an armful of napkin holders, I drop one off on the middle of each table at the bar until I'm at the last one. It's one of the bigger pieces of furniture, so I have to bend over to reach, and I feel a pinch on my butt before I can sink back to the soles of my feet. I spin around quickly with my hand raised in the air and snap, "No touching staff or customers inappropriately!" My anger instantly melts away when I come face to face with the smirking face of my best friend Kendall Knight.

"You butthead!", I exclaim and smack his arm playfully, breaking out into a grin as I study his handsome face. Kendall is tall with shaggy blonde hair, furry eyebrows, piercing green eyes, cute dimples, and pillowy pink lips.

He chuckles and slips an arm around my shoulders, pulling me in for a quick hug. "You're lucky you're my best friend or you'd be walking around with my handprint on your face for the rest of the night", I comment as I curl my hands around his sides, leaning into his hug. It lasts mere seconds and I take a step back when we part and tuck my long bangs behind my ear.

"Oooh, I'm scared little lady", he puts his hands out in front of him in a joking manner. I'm serious though. Being groped while wearing a black skirt is a daily occurence when I work here at the coffeehouse/bar my parents own named The HangOut. I unlocked the doors less than five minutes ago, and it appears that Kendall is the only one here so far. "So how are you?", he asks.

"Alright", I pull a shoulder up to my chin. "You?" I've been busy with going to school during the day and working, so we didn't have any time to get together since last Saturday.

"No complaints here", he smiles and walk away, looking around, then comes to a stop, leaning against one of the pool tables.

"Nice", I state and head back towards the bar, grabbing an apron from behind and putting it on. "You guys are still playing at nine right?"

Kendall's lips go up to one side and he seems to cringe while shuffling his feet. "I don't know, Val..."

"Kendall", I whine and grab the hand towel I'll be keeping nearby to wipe up many spills for the night, setting it on the wooden counter. "You promised!" Kendall and three of his buddies are in a band and they play local gigs around here, trying to make a name for themselves. Since our karaoke machine broke and the new one we ordered won't be in until next week, we've been counting on them all week for entertainment, he can't just back out now at the last minute.

He bursts out laughing, his eyes dancing with mischief. "Yes we're still playing. I was just messing with you", he moves to the bar and sits on one of the stools. I feel my breath hitch with him being so close to me, he's a beautiful man and sometimes it's hard to control my emotions around him. If you haven't already guessed yet, I'm very much in love with my best friend, but we've known eachother for fifteen years and that's way too long to try something that might not work out and ruin our friendship. Well besides friends with benefits, which we've been doing for the past month. Each time is getting harder and harder for me though, to keep my feelings at bay; that plus the fact that Kendall would never be interested in me as a girlfriend. He's every woman's fantasy, a confident yet not cocky gentleman who treats ladies with the utmost respect and has the voice of angel. Kendall has groupies that come to all of his shows and countless girls trying to get into his pants everynight. I'm just the girl who grew up next to him and played in the woods and built treehouses and let him copy my homework. We grew up like two peas in a pod, inseparable, but it's inevitable that all things in life change. Now I'm the girl who gives him free drinks, hooks up with him when the notion strikes, and gives his band a place to play.

Thankfully it's Friday evening and plenty of people are dying to get out and get a headstart on having fun for the weekend, and our alone time doesn't last long and have the option to grow awkward. I know friends with benefits rarely ever works out, but I'm in it for as long as Kendall will have me. I've waited too damn long to have intimate privileges with him and no matter how painful it is to walk away after pouring my heart and soul out to him with every touch and kiss when we are together, I can't bring myself to say no when the next time eventually rolls around.

A couple of hours fly by with several other employees and I taking care of our patrons, and Kendall and I get a few minutes to joke around here or there, and some guy even chats me up, gradually asking for my number which I gladly give him. I can't help but peer over at Kendall being swamped by numerous blondes scantily dressed while I write down my number on the back of the man's receipt and give it to him. Jealousy builds up, but I push it away quickly, I'm just there when he wants me to be, just like I always will; we never promised eachother anything.

I'm in the back room getting more napkins from the supply closet when Kendall stalks in, hands in his hair, pacing back and forth. I watch him for a minute, but he doesn't seem to notice me, so I ask him if everything's okay. He jumps and his arms fall to his sides, his eyes wide. "Yeah, umm, I'm just kinda nervous to play tonight", he says with a fake smile that I can see right through.

"Kendall", I strut over to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "Everything will be fine. You've played thousands of times and you guys always kill it. Chillax man".

He nods his head once and utters, "Yeah."

"I gotta get back out there", I motion to the front part of the building with my head. "Come on, I'll get you a drink", I offer, unsure of what to think about him acting so nervous as I make my way to the bar.

Everything comes naturally to Kendall when he's on stage. He owns the performance, he commands attention all just by being himself, this is just odd. I don't think I've seen him this nervous since we were in eighth grade and he wanted to ask out Heather Mills. Come to think of it, the only thing that does make Kendall act like this is women.

I pour him a shot of rum and hand it to him, but he shakes his head, refusing to take it. "Drink one with me?", he asks.

Okay fine, one drink isn't going to kill me or throw me off kilter, so I pour my own and hold it up to him while handing him his. "To your badass performance tonight", I clink my glass against his and tip it back, swallowing it all in one go, making a face as it burns a trail down my chest in it's wake. Kendall laughs at me, like always. I'm a big fan of rum, but I never can get it down with a straight face.

With perfect timing, the lights on the stage come on and Billy, our deejay grabs the microphone and starts introducing the band. Kendall stands there nervously spaced out, so I wave my hand in front of his face and pour him another shot, handing it to him. He swallows it down like water and I playfully slap his butt and turn him towards the stage. "Go get 'em tiger", I encourage him. His face is pale, but I'm confident it's just a bad case of nerves, so I tip-toe up and place a kiss on his cheek and squeeze his hand, then give him a push in the right direction.

I shake my head and laugh to myself, then go back to my job after watching Kendall enter the back part of the stage and within seconds the music starts playing, and everything is going well. I listen as I work, pouring drinks and serving them, and walking through to the tables taking orders.

After they play a couple of songs, I hear Kendall talking over the microphone, which isn't out of the ordinary because he usually introduces his songs. I find myself getting lost as he talks, he's just perfect; everything about him is. But my heart sinks down to the pit of my stomach at his next words. "This is a new song that we just wrote within the past week called I Miss You. It's umm...it's about a very special woman that is here tonight. I've been wanting to tell her something for a couple of weeks now, but haven't struck up the nerve." He pauses and giggles self-consciously, then makes his way back to the stool.

A glance over sees at least ten of his normal fangirls jumping up and down excitedly, pushing their way to the very front of the stage, and I can't help but wonder which one is the lucky one? Is she the one in the short red dress with long blonde hair? What about the girl with black hair and skinny jeans and a tank top?

Music starts playing and Kendall's smooth voice fills the atmosphere again while I continue on with my work.

"_Gimme a reason why I'm feeling blue...Everytime I close my eyes, all I see is you...Gimme a reason why I can't feel my heart...Everytime you leave my side, I just fall apart_

_ And when you're fast asleep, I wonder where you go...Can you tell me, I wanna know?_

_Because I miss you and this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_Gimme a reason why I can't concentrate_

_The world is turning upside down_

_Spinning round and round_

_Gimme a reason why I now understand_

_The beauty and simplicity of everything surrounding me_

_You got a way of spreading magic everywhere_

_Anywhere I go, I know you're always there_

_It sounds ridiculous, but when you leave a room_

_There's a part of me that just wants to follow you too"_

Listening to my best friend sing so sincerely and easily about someone that will never be me has tears threatening to spring up into my eyes. I take the five dollar bill from the man in front of me and tuck it into a pocket of the apron, and saunter off to get his beer.

_"Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_It's such a hard life in most of the time_

_I'm just surviving_

_That's why I want you to know_

_In the world where sincerity has lost it's meaning_

_You fill my world with so much hope_

_Because I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all_

_You know I miss you_

_I think about you when you're gone_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_You know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, beautiful_

_These three words have said it all"_

I return with the bottle of Bud Light and hand it to the man when he looks at me, smiling. I'm ready to tell him off before he can even ask, but I'm caught by a sudden hand snaking it's way around my waist and I turn around quickly, meeting Kendall's face for the second time tonight. He keeps singing, his hand is trembling as he takes mine, but his voice never falters and all I can do is stare at him as he sings to me.

_"You know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna do_

_I know it doesn't sound too cool_

_But maybe I'm in love with you_

_You know I miss you_

_And this is all I wanna say_

_I guess I miss you, nothing's wrong_

_I don't need to carry on_

_I just miss you_

_Yeah it's true_

_I miss you, baby_

_And when you're walking out that door_

_I know I miss you_

_You make me wanna ask for more_

_I just miss you_

_Yeah it's true_

_I miss you baby"_

By the time the song ends, I feel like I'm floating on air and realize that I'm right next to the stage, not having even felt my feet carry me across the floor. My eyes are glistening with unshed tears and I'm left speechless, letting my gaze fall to my shoes as Kendall sets the microphone down on the stage and the room goes almost completely silent, all attention on us.

"Valentine", Kendall steps closer and holds one side of my face in his hand, making me look at him while slipping the other around my waist, causing my heart to skip a beat. "I wrote that song for you".

"I-I", I stutter for words but my brain won't comply.

Kendall's head swoops closer to mine and I can't bring myself to break the connection. "Let's try us. Let me take you out on a real date tomorrow night?"

"Yeah", the word comes out in barely more than a whisper and I nod my head. Kendall's eyes light up and I get a glimpse of the wide smile that splits his face in two before I feel his lips on mine, caressing them with his, his fingertips trailing down my cheek and then suddenly he lifts me off the ground and spins me around, making me squeal and then giggle; and the whole room breaks out in applause.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I want to thank everyone who reviewed the first chapter, I'm glad to see that you all liked it. Unfortunately I am about to pass out and have been working on this ferociously for the past couple of hours with intense brain fog due to crappy sinus issues and I'm too tired for shout outs. I know I know, I suck and I'm a lame bitch, haha, but you have my solemn promise that I will begin shout outs next chapter, I'm simply too impatient to wait to post this...I just hope it makes sense lol. Enjoy :)**

I glance around at all the action going on; people are dancing everywhere, homemade drinking games are being played, and of course some drunk people are making out in sporadic places. A glance around the kitchen and living room finds Kendall on the couch playing someone's beat up acoustic guitar, with a hoard of girls smothering. Who knew like eight people could fit on one couch? The black haired girl on his right side is holding the sleeve of his shirt up on his shoulder, tracing her index finger over the tattoo. The girl on his left is fawning at him like he hung the moon. Carlos is out on the balcony wearing a grass skirt and a coconut bra in the middle of a makeshift circle of people, spinning some kind of object that is lit at both ends. I shake my head, knowing this guy isn't going to get away unscathed tonight. The latino is a daredevil, and will no doubtedly end up with some kind of injury or another before we head home hours from now and I'll be forced to nurse him so he avoids infection or possible amputation with his silly shenanigans. James, the playboy, has some half naked blonde cornered against the wall, his arms pinning her on both sides of her head, she's currently smirking and batting her lashes at him while his hands run up and down her sides, his eyes most likely glued to her chest that looks like it could float away at any time. Last but not least, Logan is perched next to me on the island counter in the kitchen, trying to explain some geometrical formula to me that I clearly have no interest in, and we're sipping on some kind of drink he mixed for us. I'm taking it easy with mine since I'm the designated driver, scanning the room for girls who look like they may be Logan's type, trying to figure out which one he should try to take his chances with. There's a short red-head throwing darts or a the brunette giggling with her friend, sipping on a Cranberry Mike's Hard Lemonade.

"Psst", I nudge him in the ribs and motion to the brunette. "She looks like your type and actually she went to my college last year. Think her name's Denise", I tell him.

"I don't know, man", he leans closer to me.

"Oh come on", I take advantage of him raising the lip of the red solo cup to his lips, and lift it, forcing him to drink all of it down so maybe he'll loosen up a bit more. He sputters and coughs for a minute after swallowing, to which I pat his back and try not to laugh. Yeah, the guys all rag on me, but when it comes to members of the opposite sex, Logan is even worse than me. He's kinda nerdy and extremely shy; picking up a girl is a big challenge for him. "Go accidentally bump into her", I use air quotes when I say this, "And then tell her a joke. Something cute, nothing corny or like a lame pick up line."

"Val", he whines, looking like his eyes are about to pop out of his head. "Hey", he tries to turn the tables on me. "Aren't you supposed to be talking to that Joseph guy or something?"

"His name's Jacob", I tap Logan's forehead with my palm and grab the nearest bottle of liquid, filling his cup halfway with it, then handing it back to him, tipping my head towards him in motion to drink it. "And I've already got my plan. I just need to get you out of here and mackin' on someone, without looking like you have a broom shoved up your ass."

"Mean", he sticks his tongue out at me.

"Yeah, and I have two hundred bucks on the line that I don't want to lose", I retort. "So drink up and get away from me", I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Fine", he huffs and empties the contents of his cup into his mouth, then slides down off the counter. "If she says no, I'll be stuck up your butt for the rest of the night."

"Oh shut up", I shove him in the shoulder. Poor Logan has low self esteem and it's not like he's ugly or anything, he just has no faith in himself. I smile at myself as he approaches a smiling Denise and scan the place, looking for the brunette I've been crushing on for a while now.

My eyes zone in on Jacob chatting with another guy that's in our forensics class and it seems as if every so often he comes back to the very counter I'm sitting on top of to get a new drink, so I figure if I hang out here, it's inevitable that we'll meet again. Not wanting to look like a snobby loser for sitting by myself, I take my phone out and text Carla, one of my good friends. We have a silly conversation before good luck strikes and a certain spiky haired guy getting ready to make me two hundred dollars richer is coming my way. "Hey", I say when he's close and grab a jelly bean from the candy dish next to me and pop it into my mouth. Liquid courage keeps my heart steady and aids in me talking to him.

"Hey", his eyes widen in acknowledgement when he sees me.

"Rad party, huh?", I ask.

He tips his head to one side and then the other, keeping his lips pressed together. "Not bad", he states and reaches for a bottle of rum. "Want some?", he asks.

I respond by holding my cup out to him. "Just a little, I have the shit job of being DD tonight".

"Ahh that sucks", he pours an inch of the amber liquid into mine and then fills his up a good halfway.

"Meh", I shrug my shoulders. "Could be worse".

I try not to be too obvious by staring him down, but I've never really been up this close to him and his blue eyes are striking, his lips full and inviting. He smirks as if he can read my thoughts and takes a sip of his rum, which I do as well. "So we never talk", he inches closer to me.

I take a deep breath and tilt my head. "You have really pretty eyes", I blurt out, not able to help myself. I quickly drop my chin to my chest to hide the blush rising up on my cheeks.

Jacob chuckles and takes another step closer to me, slipping his index finger under my chin, bringing my eyes to his. Our eye lock is intense and my body heats up with arousal at his touch. "So are yours", he states matter of factly, and licks his lips; the action not gone unnoticed by me.

I almost gasp when he rests his hand on my knee and his face creeps toward mine. Okay so alcohol is a good thing, it's preventing me from hyperventilating. I close my eyes and wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him to me by parting my thighs and allowing him to step between them. His lips are soft against mine and fueled by spirits, it's only a matter of seconds before I open my mouth, letting his tongue slide inside and explore my mouth. Almost immediately he pulls away, groaning and muttering the word, "Strawberry".

I catch on quickly and smile, pointing to the clear bowl next to me. "Jelly beans", I say, and out of the corner of my eye I see James watching me. I flip him off and give him a smug grin, then avert my attention back to Jacob. I don't know if it's from the drinks or what, but lust is coursing through my veins at lightning speed and I drop my hands to his sides, skimming over his abdomen with my thumbs. "You umm...", I bite my lip seductively. "You wanna go upstairs or something?", I suggest. Let me just point out that I'm a single woman who hasn't slept with anyone in well over six months, and they say you only live once right? I've been waiting for some of Jacob's attention for months, and now that I have it, I'm not gonna let him weasel away from me easily.

"Yeah, sure", said man sets his drink down on the counter and presses his lips against mine briefly. "You go ahead and go up to a room, I'll run out to my car to get some protection."

"It's a deal", I wink at him, and let him take my hand and help me to my feet. He kisses me again before he sets me down, making me giggle. I watch him walk away and then take my time ascending the staircase.

...

More than ready for what's to come, I secure a room and turn the lights off before stripping down completely naked and sitting on top of the bed. I figure at least this way my nerves can't get the best of me and make me back down; and I just can't wait to tell the guys that I got laid and look at the disappointed looks on their faces when they have to pay up. My mind runs amuck with different scenarios, and by the time the door opens, I practically leap on Jacob, saying, "Shhh", before smashing my mouth onto his.

He catches me with his arms around my back and seems a bit hesitant at first, but gets over it rapidly, and his lips move back against mine as he carries me to the bed. His kisses are stirring up something inside of me that I've never felt before and one thing leads to another, Jacob gets naked and our hands are all over eachother; the condom is ripped open, and we're engaged in sex.

I have no complaints, I give myself away easily to the pleasure with no inhibitions and soon I'm digging my nails into his back as my orgasm hits while nipping at whatever skin I can reach. But I'm dragged back to reality at rocket speed when the voice that calls my name doesn't match the body of whom I've been intimate with; or so I think.

I freeze up and he pulls out, then I scramble to the head of the bed, pulling the blankets up over me, and exclaim with horror, "Kendall?!"

"Valentine?!", he calls again, making the moment real. My head starts spinning with the realization that I just had sex with my best friend.


End file.
